10th anniversary User FFA
So in celebration of the tenth anniversary, I'm going to be hosting a user "tournament" in the vein of the battle royales I've been doing and plan to be doing. Everyone who has a character that is both complete and not overpowered will be competing. Let's get to the requirements, then. What's Needed ;Bio: A summary of your warrior's life, detailing anything we should know about them. Their feats, battles fought, motivations, dead parents, etc. A physical description, along with any clothes they wear, would be helpful and is required for non-human entrants. ;Equipment and Abilities: Each warrior has five slots for their weapons, armor, and any magic they may have. That's five slots total, mind you, not five per. You may have five weapons, five types of magic, or five suits of armor if you so wish. Please note that any armor mentioned in your description and not mentioned here will be treated as if it were painted on, and modifications will be made to descriptions to make this clear. No mythological weapons, please and thank you. Use your own damn imagination. :Finally, you may not combine things, with the exception of dual-wielded weaponry, items that operate as a pair, and armor pieces. For example, you may have a helmet, breastplate, and grieves as one slot. You may have a sword and shield as one slot, or magic and the instruments needed to cast it, or a gun and its bullets. You may not have a sword and a helmet as one slot. Similarly, you may not have a sword and the ability to throw fireballs as one slot. Note that this is not all-encompassing, and if I see people trying to cheese their entries will be disqualified. Describing your character's entire outfit - clothes, armor, etc - can count as one single slot. ;Traits: You may give yourself up to five personality traits or skills that do not fall under the Equipment and Abilities umbrella. This means that you can have "Fluent in Six Languages" as one of your skills, but you cannot have "Telepathy," as that would fall under Equipment and Abilities. Further, only one trait per slot. "Master of Stealth and Manipulation" will not fly as a single slot. Finally, do not have skills that work on the meta; Monika clones will be hunted and shot. Like with the prior category, if I see people trying to cheese themselves into more power their entries will be disqualified. Further, any traits that wouldn't make sense based on the bio and weapons (e.g, a psychotic clown that uses the Dragonslayer and explosives being a "master of stealth") will be considered cheesing. As a general rule, if something affects combat it's an ability, and if it affects strategy it's a trait. And please, no Mary Sues. Gary Stus are also not okay. Note that this also doesn't mean that your entry should be a complete fucking wreck, either. ;Teams: You may enter a team of warriors if you so wish. However, you must distribute the five Equipment and Abilities slots amongst all entrants, as well as the five Traits slots. This means that, should you decide to enter a team of five, each team member can have one piece of equipment/ability and one trait only. Each member of the team must have at least one trait and at least one piece of equipment/ability, which gives a maximum of five people per team. Please be as detailed as you possibly can, since we are going by my standard rules: you get exactly what you put down. Using a "morningstar" will give you a spiked ball; having a crossbow with no bolts gives you a nice hunk of wood, metal, and sinew with nothing to load it with. I will be editing entries to make this clear for voters. Oh, and "master of stealth" and "master of manipulation," including lesser forms, are limited to one per entry. Scenario Summary The basic scenario will be the same as how my battle royales tend to go: all combatants are released in a wide area, this time a Renaissance-era castle town. They have to hunt each other down until no one is left alive. Manipulation, stealth, and alliances are the key to victory; anyone treating this as a direct fight will most likely get slaughtered. There will be eight supply caches scattered throughout the town, containing food, water, and all kinds of ammunition. There will also be wildlife in the area, as well as ready-to-harvest crops. Food supplies are a wasted slot. Example Entries I'll be putting a few warriors from the wiki in as example entries, one for a solo entry and another two for a team. Solo Example: Saruhiko Fushimi (K) |-| Bio = Saruhiko Fushimi was born to two parents wholly incapable of parental affection. Abused by his father and neglected by his mother, Fushimi was shown no trace of affection until middle school, where he met Misaki Yata. His first friend saved him from his abusive relatives, and the two moved in together. After they pissed off by attempting to hack into their servers, the two boys were recruited by HOMRA. While Yata quickly grew close to the street gang, Fushimi never really fit in. Bitter and jealous that his only friend was growing distant, he ended up betraying the gang to join SCEPTER4, a rival Clan and a branch of Japan's law enforcement. Fushimi clashed with his former Clansmen in his new role, where he found himself a place he never had in HOMRA. His skills and general capability drew him accolades, and most of all his Captain, Reisi Munakata, was the father-figure he never had. Further, Munakata treated Fushimi like a favorite son, mostly due to the fact that Fushimi would freely speak his mind. After the Five Kings' Battle, Fushimi fakes a defection to , operating in secret to enable Reisi's assault on the clan. He performs his role exceedingly well, leading everyone - even his Clansmen at SCEPTER4 - to believe that he's turned his coat; he even manages to join the Clan's inner circle. During a pivotal moment, when offered to truly turn his back on SCEPTER4, he refuses. To his surprise, Yata had been told about his deception, and the two patch up their friendship, despite remaining on opposite sides of the law. Fushimi typically wears his SCEPTER4 uniform, which consists of: a white shirt, a gray waistcoat and a long blue overcoat that he leaves open and whose sleeves are rolled up below the elbow, dark blue trousers, and knee-high black boots. Tall, lanky, and pale, he has blue eyes and black hair, as well as rectangular glasses. |-| Plieades = Fushimi's main weapon is a standard-issue SCEPTER4 saber. Like the rest of the Blue Clan, his saber is named after an astrological body, in this case a constellation. He is able to imbue this weapon with any of his Auras, enhancing its effectiveness in battle. |-| Throwing Knives = Fushimi is very fond of throwing knives. He hides several dozen on his person, and is extremely proficient and accurate with them. Even when wounded and bleeding, he can throw them with enough accuracy to land a disabling blow on a moving target. He is able to imbue his knives with any of his Auras, adding further properties to his chief ranged weapon. He is never without at least one of them. |-| Aura = Fushimi, as a Blue, and former Green and Red, Clansman can manifest a weaker version of his Kings' Sanctum, known as an Aura. ;Red Aura: As a former member of HOMRA, can manifest a red aura. This gives him the ability to create and control fire, and the ability to imbue his weapons with this power. He can add a burning capability to his strikes, heat his weapons, make explosions, or create a fucking tornado of fire with his throwing knives. Or just burn things, but that's not epic enough for him. ;Blue Aura: As a member of SCEPTER4, Fushimi can manifest a blue aura. This is typically used as a shield, which redirects or stops attacks, up to and including bullets. Most SCEPTER4 members use this as a domed shield around themselves and whatever they wish to protect; Fushimi, while capable of this, tends to manifest it around his hand, deflecting attacks at a point. Imbued into an object, it strengthens it and allows it to deflect supernatural powers. When imbued into his knives, he can create a forcefield strong enough to withstand the blast of an opposing King. He can also use it to shoot sword beams, because... just because. ;Green Aura: As a former J-rank member of , Fushimi can manifest a green aura. He can use this to add electricity to his attacks, be it his sword or knives. A green aura can also be used manipulate physics, with other Green Clansmen performing feats such as phasing through walls and walking up the side of buildings. |-| Superhuman Agility = Fushimi is incredibly physically skilled, able to leap from lamppost to lamppost and run along the side of buildings. He shows this ability long before obtaining his green aura, meaning that this is not part of its physics-bending properties. |-| Hacking = Fushimi is an incredibly talented hacker, able to intrude into a variety of systems, even beating , a clan known for its ability to code, hack, and control the 'net, at their own game. If an electronic system exists, he is most likely able to turn it to his use. |-| Traits = ;Skilled Analyst: Fushimi has a sharp, analytical mind, able to pinpoint patterns and inaccuracies with skill matched only by his sharp tongue. He is one of SCEPTER4's best strategists. ;Skilled Liar: Able to manipulate the entirety of into believing he had betrayed SCEPTER4 and joined their side for several weeks. This included several hundred people and two Kings, and Kings are noted for being extremely perceptive. ;Pragmatic: Fushimi will do whatever he needs to in order to fulfill his mission. From pretending to betray his allies, to setting traps, to chloroforming a highschooler so that he can use her credentials to steal data, there are few lengths he will not go to in order to win. Team Example: Fuminori Sakisaka & Saya |-| Fuminori Sakisaka = Bio Fuminori Sakisaka was a medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident, causing hallucinations resulting in him viewing the world as covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh. He is further destabilized when he meets an alien who introduces herself as Saya. Despite her horrific appearance Saya appears as a normal, young girl to Fuminori because of his hallucinations. They later fall in love with each other and, under her influence, commit a number of murders as part of her mission to turn the human race into her species. After he discovers his taste for human flesh, Fuminori becomes a cannibal. Fuminori's ultimate fate varies on the decisions the player makes throughout the story. He either gets cured of his condition and shortly after turning himself in to turn the police and end at an insane asylum, killed along with Saya by his former psychiatrist Ryouko Tanbou and friend Kouji Tonoo or lives to see Saya spread her spores across the world transforming the human race into her species causing him to view them as human again. Fuminori's outward appearance is nothing special; he is simply a pale, average-looking Japanese teen wearing a long coat, an unremarkable shirt, and unremarkable pants. Equipment & Abilities ;Butcher Knife: Fuminori's first kill is done using a simple butcher knife. It is a standard butcher's knife with an 8-inch blade, nothing really special. ;Axe: A standard axe one can buy at any department store. Long enough to require a two-handed grip, and sharp enough that Fuminori can commit suicide by headbutting it. Traits ;Unnamed Mental Illness: Fuminori suffers from an unknown mental illness, which causes persistent, vivid hallucinations and an extreme form of agnosia. He sees people as amorphous piles of meat, as well as fleshy growths on every surface. His senses of taste, smell, and touch all reflect this altered state. The only things that appear normal to him are Saya and creatures of her species. Colors that would be similar to the entrails and flesh of actual living beings instead appear as a soothing green to him. ;Obsessed: Fuminori is obsessed with Saya, making her the center of his world. All he does is to protect their daily life, and should he believe her to be dead he will kill himself. |-| Saya = Bio Saya is the name given to an extradimensional alien brought into this world the experiments of Dr. Ougai, a Japanese doctor working for the Tokyo University Hospital. Saya initially lived with Ougai, until she got loose in the hospital, feeding on cats, and eventually human infants. She eventually meets Fuminori Sakisaka in the hospital, who, because of brain damage from an accident, saw her as a normal girl, but saw everyone else as horrific monsters and everything as covered in blood and gore. Fuminori fell in love with Saya, and under her influence, discovered a taste for human flesh. Saya and Fuminori go onto killing several people including their neighbors and one of Fuminori's friends, a woman named Oumi Takahata. Her ultimate fate depends on the decisions made by Fuminori during the story. She either dies by the hands of Ryoko Tanbo, who died shortly after, or by spreading her spores through the Earth causing humanity to turn into her species. If she cures Fumonori she leaves, not wishing him to see her true form, and briefly visits him after he got put into an insane asylum before leaving to search for Ougai. Her actual body is an amorphous blob of flesh, able to move at high speeds and utilize tentacles. To Fuminori, however, she appears as a green-haired, green-eyed loli in a white dress. Equipment & Abilities ;Alien Physiology: Saya, as an amorphous meat blob, is able to fully and precisely control her body. This gives her enough strength to break bones, as well as the ability to absorb impacts. She can utilize her body in any way she wishes, be it as tentacles or as reproductive organs. ;Brain Interference: Saya can physically modify the human brain, though this requires an unconscious opponent. She has only displayed the ability to recreate or cure Fuminori's disorder, though she implies she can do more. ;Species Assimilation: Saya can forcibly turn a human into a member of her species, though this process takes time. She can either turn a single human in person, or she can spread spores across the world to convert all of humanity. Both require regular intake of human DNA for her to analyze, though she gets a few doses from Fuminiori every night. Traits ;High Intelligence: Saya is capable of figuring out the structure of a damaged human brain simply from spreading out and visually scanning hospital records. She's smart. ;Obsessed: Saya returns Fuminori's obsession, wishing to propagate her species so that he can live in a world with people he can interact with. She does all she can to assist her lover, including killing those who try to interfere with them. A Note on Voting So I'm going to be starting a new tack for voting here: An entry's point total is multiplied by the amount of warriors the entrant placed in a full, complete manner in their vote. You cannot win if you do not vote. Please take that into account when entering.